1. Field
The present invention relates to a scan driver, a method of driving the scan driver, and an organic light-emitting display including the scan driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting displays are used as display devices for computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other information devices. Compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT) device, an organic light-emitting display is relatively light and small and has excellent light emitting efficiency, brightness, viewing angle, and response speeds.
To drive a plurality of pixels, a scan driver included in an organic light-emitting display applies scan signals to scan lines, so that desired data is applied to pixels by a data driver.